Helping Her Sick Partner
by Pricat
Summary: Perry's stuck in the infirmary because of an nasty humaN FLU BUT lEAH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS WILL HELP HIM ESPECIALLY dOOFY AND lEAH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written anything with Agent L in a long while and being excited for ATSD made me wanna write.**

**In this, Perry'is sick and Leah wants to help him especially when Doofy's ill too.**

**But it's about friendship.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Danville, as Perry was just waking up from a long sleep in his basket, but he was feeling a little strange, as the room was spinning but he shook it off.

"I guess it's just an allergy.

Like with Leah." he told himself.

He then felt his throat was sore, but he couldn't let anybody know as he had a lot to do but decided to go to Leah's but he smiled, looking at his reflection in the mirror, as he brushed his fur and teeth.

"Time to go have fun." he said leaving.

* * *

Leah was making breakfast, as she was humming as she was listening to Vocaloid, but the dark brown red furred female smiled, seeing a certain turquise furred male enter, as she hugged him.

"H-Hey Leah.

I see you're in a good mood." hee said.

Leah was mad, hearing this as she knew Perry was her partner, but felt bad for him, going to do some training before going home.

Monogram knew she was upset at Perry.

"She'll get over it." Monogram told Carl.

* * *

Leah then sighed, as she returned to her owner and best friend's home, upset about Perry being ill as she climbed into her basket and buried her face in the pillow as she was mad.

"Leah-chan, you okay?" she heard Carley ask.

She sighed, knowing nothing got past her best friend.

She then told her, but saw her look worried.

"

Leah was looking at him, sensing his aura and it was weak and sickly, making her worry, as she placed a paw on his forehead, feeling him burn up.

"Perry, you should lie down.

You're not too well." she said.

"I-I'll be fine, Leah." he said weakly.

She knew her partner was being stubborn, like when Phineas and Ferb got him to take a bath.

"Fine, Perry." she told him.

He then sat down at the tasble, but was feeling dizzy, but ignored it.

He then heard his watch vibrate along with Leah's.

"Monobrow's calling us, Leah." he told her.

She nodded as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile at D.E.I, Doof was feeling terrible, as he felt ill and didn't want to get out of bed, as his throat hurt badly, to the extent where he couldn't speak and his nasal system was bunged up, and his head hurt a lot.

He then saw somebody with black brownish hair enter, as she wore a lab coat but felt worried.

"Poor Doofy, you're not doing well..

Just stay in bed." she told him.

But she heard footsteps, as she left seeing Leah and Perry.

"Whatcha you doing here?

Doofy's ill." she said as Perry fell to his knees feeling not so hot.

Leah then saw him faint, as she and Brooke was worried.

"He has an nasty illness, like Doofy.

We should tell Monogram." Leah said, using her watch.

But Monogram was stunned hearing Perry coughing slightly.

_"Bring him to us, Agent L_." Monogram said.

The dark brown red furred platypus female then puicked Perry up gently, and left.

* * *

Leah watched as the doctors at the O.W.C.A infirmary were checking Perry out but she was shaking, hoping that her partner would be okay but saw the doctors frown, making her and Monogram worried

"He has an nasty case of human flu and should stay in the infirmary until he gets better.

Meaning you can't get on missions, until he's better." they told her.

* * *

Leah returned to her owner and best friend's house, but slumped into her basket, burying her face in the pillow and banging her fists against it in anger, but didn't see her best friend kneel but was stroking her back gently, as it was relaxing.

"Are you okay, Leah-chan?" Carley asked.

"I'll tell you but don't freak out.

Perry is in the O.W.C.A infirmary as he he's suffering from an nasty case of human flu, so I can't go on missions until he's better.

I told him to go see a doctor, but no!

He has to be stubborn." she said.

But her best friend smiled, as she knew Leah liked him but was mad because she was worried about him.

"You go take a soothing bath, Leah.

That might relax you." Carley told her.

Leah actually liked it, as she went to the staircase.

But the dark red haired human female was making ramen soup for Perry, as she was going to visit the infirmary.

She knew that Leah was mad at him.

She then left to go to the O.W.C.A but hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry felt terrible, as his eyes fluttered open but found himself in a bed in the infirmary, but saw both Brooke and Carley there, making him smile weakly, but was sneezing and coughing slightly.

"Hey, Perry you're ill.

You have a serious case of the flu.

You passed out at Doofy's." Brooke told him.

He then wrote something down about where Leah was.

"She's at home, Perry and mad.

But she'll calm down.

I made ramen soup.

It normally helps Leah when she's ill." Carley told him.

Perry smiled, coughing slightly but falling asleep again.

She knew it was that kind of sleepy human flu, as she'd had it before but hoped Leah wasn't still mad at him but maybe she could persuade her to visit.

"Let's go check on Doofy." Brooke said as Carley beamed.

She then followed her out of there, as they were going to D.E.I...

She would calm down soon.


	2. Calming Down

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people like.**

* * *

Brooke smiled as she and Carley entered D.E.I but were hoping Doof was okay, as the elevator opened onto Doof's floor, but Brooke had her door key opening the door hearing Doof moan, as he was lying on the couch, totally miserable as they came over.

Brooke hugged him, but felt he was burning up, but saw somebody hiding under the couch, but saw it was Platyborg, but Carley was hugging him making him blush liking hugs.

"I-I came to visit Doof and Perry, but they're both sick.

I kinda helped Doofy onto the couch." he told her.

Brooke smiled, knowing he had good intentions but she saw Doof needed attention, as she was calling a doctor to look at him.

"Let's make him some soup.

It might make him feel better." Carley said.

Brooke agreed as they headed to the kitchen, but were making bratwurst soup for Doof knowing he loved bratwurst.

She felt bad for Doof but also for Perry, as being sick sucked.

"You okay, kid?" Platyborg asked her.

"It's just Leah.

She's kinda mad at Perry, because he got sick.

But everybody gets sick once in a while.

But I don't blame her.

She loves being an agent." Carley told him.

"Maybe she needs to calm down.

Besides Doof's sick too." he replied.

She smiled, knowing he was right.

Brooke then came in, smelling the soup was ready.

"Mmmmmmmm... smells good.

Doofy's gonna love it!" she said.

She then poured it into a bowl, and went into the living room, as Doofy was waking up, but still looked terrible but took the bowl from Brooke.

She smiled, seeing him drink but coughed slightly.

"The doctor will be here soon, Doofy.

She'll help you." Brooke told him.

She then saw Carley leave, as she needed to get home, but Platyborg was following her, as he wanted to talk to Leah.

* * *

Leah was listening to anime music, while using the Internet on her spy watch but came a cross a photo of her and Perry striking poses, as it was the day they'd first became partners, but felt bad for being mad at Perry just because he was sick.

She sighed, hearing the front door open, turning off her watch, but was lying on the couch as she'd been watching TV but saw Carley enter sitting down.

"Hey Leah, feeling better?" she asked her.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I feel bad for yelling at Perry.

Just becausw he's sick.

Everybody gets sick.

He's probably mad at me, right?" she said.

"No, No he's not mad.

He wondered where you were when I visited with Brookie." she answered.

The dark brown red furred female felt a little better, as she knew her partner couldn't be mad at her, but stunned her best nakama had visited him for her.

"T-Thanks, Carley.

You're a great nakama." she said hugging her.

"You're welcome.

I'm making dinner.

I'll be in the kitchen." she told her.


End file.
